Goro
Goro is a character in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. Goro is the Sub-Boss for the Original Mortal Kombat Game, and Mortal Kombat 4. He is a member of the Shokan (Four armed) Race, and was considered notoriously difficult to beat. Story Line ''Mortal Kombat Goro became Grand Champion of the Mortal Kombat tournament after defeating the Great Kung Lao. For 500 years, he remained undefeated and helped Shang Tsung grow ever closer to achieving Shao Kahn's goal of domination over Earthrealm. In his tenth title defense, however, he faced Liu Kang. Kang pushed him to his limits and finally defeated the mighty Shokan warrior. In the tournament's aftermath he went missing after a battle where he fought Kano, Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade. He was believed to be dead. It is thought that he retreated back to his kingdom while Shang Tsung faced execution for his defeat at the hands of Liu Kang and for Goro's apparent death. Mortal Kombat 4 He would later resurface after Shao Kahn's defeat, during the events of ''Mortal Kombat 4/''Mortal Kombat Gold''. Despite having the intent to avenge his losses at the hands of Liu Kang, Goro began to take an interest in the matters of his own race and he joined his fellow Shokan in the war against the Centaurians. Kitana intervened and negotiated both races an uneasy truce and peace accord. Kung Lao interrupted the event because he wanted to kill Goro for vanquishing his ancestor. Kung Lao then slashed Goro's chest which left it scarred. Since it was a ceremonial blow, Kung Lao considered the score settled, the two shook hands. When Shinnok and his legion were defeated and Edenia was once again free, Goro and the Shokan race decided to ally with the Edenians. As a condition in their partnership, Goro signed a peace treaty with the Centaurians. ''Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance Years later, during the time of the Deadly Alliance, the united Edenians and Shokans marched on Shao Kahn's weakened army. Goro was exhausted from battle and was struck from behind by Noob Saibot. He was mortally wounded, apparently dying from the injury. So, Princess Kitana held a royal funeral for her former ally. However, Goro was able to survive, being saved from death by Shao Kahn himself, with the promise to return the Shokans to their former glory and the banishment of the Centaurians in exchange for his allegiance. Agreeing to these terms, Goro placed his royal seal on a nearby fallen disfigured Shokan (whom Kitana and the other Shokans found and mistook for him, successfully deceiving them while hiding his defection) and resumed his place at Shao Kahn's side. Mortal Kombat: Armageddon In Konquest Mode in ''Mortal Kombat:Armageddon, Goro is confronted by Taven in Shao Kahn's Fortress, as the latter wishes to kill Quan Chi but must get past Goro in order to do so. Taven eventually defeats Goro, who storms off. In his Armageddon ending, Goro defeats Blaze and attains the powers of a god. Onaga, Shao Kahn, Quan Chi and Shang Tsung had formed an alliance to retrieve his powers. They confronted Goro in an attempt to get it, but Goro unleased an ancient Shokan roar and from beyond the pyramid came an army of Shokan warriors that killed the four attackers. The Shokan then ruled Outworld. Other Information In his profile on the official Mortal Kombat comic and instruction manual for the first game, Goro is stated to be a polygamist, having seven wives. Sheeva has often been theorized to be one of them but this has not been proven. Combat Characteristics Powers and Abilities Outside of Goro being able to 9 consecutive Mortal Kombat tournaments, as well as defeating The Great Kung Lao in his first tournament, which Shang Tsung in his old man form failed to do, not much is stated about his abilities in the plot. The only time there was an indication of his power in the storyline is during the opening of Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks, where he easily defeats Jonny Cage, Sonya and Kung Lao. Goro's fighting style always revolved around taking advantage of his brute strength and surprising agility. In the early games, Goro was an imbalanced character. All of his moves did far more damage then all of the other characters, and because of that he was notoriously difficult to defeat in the first game. In the 3D games, he was toned down to make him more balanced. His current depiction is being powerful, but slow. Special Moves Fireball: He shoots a green fireball from his arm. This attack is stronger than most projectiles, just like his physical attacks. It also appeared in Mortal Kombat 4, but this time it was shot out of his mouth, similar to Kintaro. In Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, the fireball is larger, redder, and does standard projectile damage. In Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks Goro can shoot one from each hand, four in a row. Leaping Stomp: He jumps off the screen and lands on the opponent much like Kintaro and Sheeva. However, in the original Mortal Kombat, he does not jump all the way off the screen; he only jumps the height of a normal jump. Chest Pound: Grabbing his opponents with his lower arms, Goro then pounds them with his upper arms, shaving of a good portion of his opponent's life. In Shaolin Monks, a Test Your Might occurs against Goro when he uses this attack. Spinning Slaps: He holds out his arms and spins around, smacking his opponent multiple times with his outstretched fists. Movie appearance Goro appears in the first Mortal Kombat movie as Shang Tsung's most loyal servant as well as the reigning champion of Mortal Kombat, having granted Shang Tsung nine victories in a row. In the entire movie, he is the only villain to have defeated a protagonist onscreen as with his fight against Art Lean, one of Johnny Cage's acquaintances. After Art is defeated and his soul absorbed by Shang Tsung, Johnny Cage challenges Goro directly to avenge him. Cage is aware of Goro's strength, and resorts to the underhanded tactic of striking the prince's pelvic area before fleeing. Goro pursues him to a cliff with a deadly steep fall. Cage is able to successfully fend off Goro and kicks him off the mountain. Goro is only able to hang on for a moment, squealing for help before slipping to his doom. Category:Characters Category:Bosses